Share Your Light
by sparrowsky
Summary: Episode coda to 2x17 Distress. Reid goes to Emily's hotel room to apologize.


**Summary: **Set after episode 2x17 "_Distress_", Emily and Reid talk  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine, don't sue

**A/N: **This fic was inspired by Radiohead's "All I Need" from their album _Reckoner._

**Share Your Light**

_I am a moth_

_Who just wants to share your light_

He doesn't know why he's knocking on her hotel room door at 1am. Not really. Doesn't know anything at all anymore. Least of all himself. He just knows that he should apologize for the way he behaved today.

She comes to the door, slow to answer after three sets of knocks and leaving him fearful of being seen by the other team members. They'd probably chalk it up to his erratic behavior and ignore it. He shakes off the thought as the door opens. The look she gives him, seeing him standing outside her door is bemused, but not angry, which is what he expected and some of the tension drops out of his slight frame.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

She looks at him, her huge, dark eyes watching him warily. She shrugs and turns away, leaving the door open. He sighs. Maybe this was a bad idea, but he _had_ to come. Couldn't stand leaving things the way they were. With her looking away every time he glanced her way, not meeting his eyes when he spoke to her. He didn't like the feeling that he'd disappointed her.

Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him, he stops, suddenly unsure. Emily looks over her shoulder while walking over to the room's large sliding glass window. From where he stands by the door he can see that her room overlooks the parking lot. He didn't get a much better view in his room, either. The city is still a war zone at this hour and police sirens scream in the distance.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" her voice is huskier than usual and he notices that she's opened one of the small bottles of whiskey from the mini-bar. He allows himself a moment to imagine what her mouth tastes like before saying; "Emily, we have to talk. About what happened today, I... I'm sorry I snapped at you. Behaved the way I did at the homeless shelter. I shouldn't have done that."

He watches her shoulders shift and bunch under her sweater as she considers his words. He can tell she's about to speak by the way she seems to draw in on herself.

"Whatever. I don't deserve an apology. I mean, in the few months that I've known you how could I _possibly _care..."

He stops her. "Don't. _Please. _Please don't do that." He watches her body stiffen and it makes the lead weight he's carried in his stomach since Tobias kidnapped him feel even more immense.

Turning from the window to face him, she sighs heavily. "What do you want me to say, Spencer? Everything is fine, alright? Obviously nothings the matter with you and I'm just the new girl who doesn't know what's she talking about." She's pulled one arm around her waist and the other across her chest, gripping her neck. A defensive pose if he ever saw one.

Her tone is acid and sad at the same time and regret and shame churn in his guts. This is not why he came here.

Shaking her head, Emily starts to turn away again and he makes a decision, knowing that it's probably the wrong one, but it's been on his mind since he met her and with the kidnapping and the drugs and every one's eyes on him all the time, he really can't summon the energy to care.

Striding quickly, he moves to stand to directly in front of her. Tentatively, he lifts his trembling hand to cup her jaw, his long fingers stroking her ear, her silky hair. "No, Emily. Don't you see? You _do_ know what you're talking about. You do understand. Don't you?" Searching her eyes and finding what he'd hoped to find there, Spencer slowly lowers his mouth to hers, holding eye contact until the last possible moment. As the kiss intensifies, he wraps his arms around her, pressing grateful kisses into her mouth when she returns his with passion.

Later, lying on scratchy hotel sheets Spencer watches her sleep. Her inky hair fanned over his pale arm, her nude body nestled against his. He doesn't know where this is going, maybe nowhere. His musing is broken by the slight shifting of the bed, indicating that Emily is starting to wake up. There will be time for questions and _what-ifs_ and wondering about what comes next later. As Spencer explores the delicate skin under Emily's ear, he says softly, "You are all I need."

_I only stick with you_

_Because they are no others_

_~END~_


End file.
